Taiko oni
by pyrus0zero
Summary: Naruto is saved by Kabuki and then adopted by him. Watch as Naruto grows and takes up the mantle of the greatest oni who ever lived. Naruto will be become Kamen Rider Hibiki. Naruto x Hinata x Tayuya.
1. 1 the festive demon

October 10

Always a night of celebration in the hidden leaf village it was the anniversary of the kyuubi's defeat, but there was also those who mourned on this day for the person who defeated the Kyuubi. The fourth Hokage had given his life in order to defeat the beast.

But the term defeated was incredibly vague because he only succeeded in sealing it within a small child and this child no older the 6 years old was one who was not celebrating or mourning.

The reason he was not celebrating was because he was currently running from a mob of revenge and sake fueled villagers armed with blunt objects knowing that the death of the child would release the demon but that did not stop them from causing the child an extreme amount of pain.

This child is Naruto Uzumaki. A young boy with spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, who was no older than six was running from the angry mob chasing him for reasons unknown. They were shouting things like "Die demon" or "We will have our revenge"

The boy was scared, and was running as fast as his tiny legs could. All the while he was thinking 'what did I ever do to deserve this?'

Somewhere close by, a wander was on his way to the village. He was a man in is early 20s with a eagered face. He wore white kimono shirt with purple pants. he also wore a coat and armguards made of wolf fur and a tattoo on his left arm. On his brown sash, there was 3 disk on his left side and what looked like a folded tuning fork on the right. He had heard that there was a festival taking place in the Konoha.

"I've never been to this festival, but that fits me just well," the man said as he came in and looked around. Suddenly he heard something. It sounded like an anger mob, but that rose a question in his head. Who was being chased? That was all he need to use his advance speed to dash off.

The young Uzumaki Naruto, ran towards the gate, and since the guards were goofing off again, the young boy quickly ran past them, but before he could get too far from the gate, he tripped and fell to the ground. Before he could get up, the mob closed in on him, and then the beating began. He was punched, kicked, and the mob pulled things like kunai out and started to stab him.

Before young Naruto lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was seeing a man pull back his knife, and say "Time to die demon scum."

Naruto saw the knife come down as closed his eyes in fear. Only one though crossed his mind, "Someone! please save me!"

He waited for the knife to end his life, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see someone had caught the knife wielding man by his wrist. It was the wanderer. He turned his head to Naruto and asked, "You ok, kid?"

Naruto stared at his savior with one eye, as the other was too swollen, and nodded.

"What do you think your doing!?" the man with the knife yelled at the stranger as the mob behind him agreed.

The stranger turned to the man as said, "I could as you the same thing. What kind of man attacks a child?"

"That's no child! That's a demon!" A woman in the mob yelled as the mob yelled in agreement.

"If he's a monster..." The wanderer said as he looked back at Naruto and stared in is one good eye. He saw no monster as the villagers claimed. Only a small terrified child who was badly hurt. He turned back to the mob and finished, "Then that makes you all the devil!"

The wanderer quickly turned the man around and kicked his back. Forcing him to fall back into the mob. The man turned to the wanderer and pointed his knife at him. "Kill him!"

"I'm not allowed to hurt you humans, but... Come at me!" the wanderer yelled at he ran straight in the mob. Fighting them all off by himself like a one man army. Punching and kicking at whoever tried to strike him only to get injured in return.

"ENOUGH!" Someone had yelled. Everyone turned their head and saw a man in white robes with a hat with the symbol for 'fire'. This man was Sarutobi, the Hokage, and the leader of the village. By side him was two of the anbu black ops. "What is going on here!?"

"Ojiisan" Naruto said weakly as he fell in the wanderer's arms unconscious.

The mob all backed away as none of them had the will to defy the Hokage. The wanderer stepped up and explained, "I heard their was a festival going on in this village so I came. Once I got here, I heard this mob chasing someone. Once I saw they were chasing this child, I had intervened"

"Is that so?" The hokage asked as looked over each one of them. He pointed his hand at the mob and yelled, "Anbu, arrest each one of them and hand them all to Ibiki!" The Hokage walked towards the wanderer. Once he was in front of him, he asked, "What is your name?"

"Kabuki," he answered.

"Well then Kabuki, will you come with me to the hospital? Naruto needs medical attention" He said as he lead the way with Kabuki close behind.

/

Naruto lay on the bed resting with the Hokage and Kabuki watching him. The doctor was against treating Naruto, but Sarutobi was able to 'convince' him. Naruto was given the best treatment and was put in a room separate from all other patient that might attack Naruto.

Kabuki turned to Sarutobi and asked, "What caused them to do this? He doesn't look like he could even defend himself."

Before the Hokage could answer, an dog anbu appeared and bowed. "Hokage-sama, the council request you and our 'guest'"

"Very well. We will be there shortly," Sarutobi sighed as he knew this was coming. No doubt Danzo and the civilian council will try something again. Dog nodded before he vanished. Sarutobi made is way to the door, but just before he walked out, he turned to Kabuki. "I will show you there as you don't know your way"

Kabuki continued to stare at Naruto and simple said, "I'll be right there."

Sarutobi nodded as he walked out the door. Kabuki looked around to make sure no one was around as he then snapped his fingers. Suddenly the 3 disk on his side flew off and took the shape of a black crow, blue wolf, and green ape.

"Keep a look out," Kabuki ordered as the the disk animals nodded and he walked out.

/

Sarutobi and Kabuki walked in the meeting room which had two different councils on each side. On the left was the civilian council lead by the war hawk, Danzo. Beside him on his right Homura and his left was Koharu. Ever since the nine tails attack and was sealed, Danzo has done everything he could to get Naruto so he could turn him into a weapon. The hokages refused him every time he tried which only fualed his bitterness at Sarutobi.

On the right was the shinobi council which housed many clan heads. Hashi Hyuga, Chouzu Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, and Inoichi Yamanka. Each member has tried to addopt Naruto before, but with Naruto being the nine tails jinjukiki, no one clan would be allowed to have such power over the others.

The room got quiet as the all watched the two walk in. Sarutobi took place between the two sides, his hat off, and announced, "I call this meeting to order. Now what are we here to discuss?"

Homura stood up and said, "We're here to address the charge of assault caused by this intruder!"

Kabuki leaned against the wall and said, "Oh? I'm no intruder. The gate was clearly opened when I walked in. Also no guards were there."

A council woman with pink hair pointed at him and yelled. "That still doesn't excuse you from attacking our villagers!"

"I did no such thing." Kabuki put his hand up uncaring. "They tried to attack me to get to this blond kid and I stopped them from causing him anymore harm"

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" She yelled, which caused a lot of council men and women to winch and cover their ears.

"Damn your loud!" Kabuki said trying to get the ringing out his ears from her scream.

"Councilor Haruno, calm yourself!" The hokage yelled at the pink haird banshee. "I, along with other were at the scene at the time this took place. I also felt that all of them will receive a proper punishment for their actions."

"But hokage-sama..." Haruno whined, but was cut off.

"Enough!" Sarutobi yelled shutting her up. "This man named 'Kabuki' had saved Naruto from another mob!"

Kabuki looked up and thought 'Naruto? Is that the boy's name? And what does he mean by another? This has happened before and no one bother to stop it!?' This angered him.

"Hokage?" Kabuki called to the leader of the hidden leaf.

"Yes?" Sarutobi looked to Kabuki

"Tell me. Does Naruto not have parents or a guardian?"

Harunto snarled. "The monster has none. He will live and die alone like a monster should"

Kabuki growled at her before turning to the Hokage. "Then with your premission, I'd like to adopt him."

"Absolutely not!" Danzo yelled as the civil side agreed

"Why not? You've been denying Naruto a proper family for years!" Tsume yelled as she and the other clan heads agreed.

Soon the whole room was filled with yelling. Both sides trying to state their case on what should become of the young Uzumaki. The Civilans wanted his death while the clan head wanted Naruto to find a new life with the man.

"The monster should stay within the wall to be watch!" Homura

"He is a boy! He isn't the monster you claim him to be!" Nara

"A boy? He should be killed for the millions he killed!" Haruno

"That was the kyuubi!" Tsume

"ENOUGH! If this meeting will not be settle here, then we will settle it in my office! This meeting is ajorned" the hokage yelled. Making everyone fall silent to him. He turned to Kabuki and asked him, "Would you please follow me."

"But Hokage-sama!" Harunto tried to protest but was silenced but not only Sarutobi's killer intent, but the entire shinobi concil and Kabuki's as well.

/

"So what was that all about?" Kabuki asked angrily as he and Sarutobi entered his office. "Why are the treating a child like he's the devil of devils?"

Sarutobi sighed as he sat in his chair and activated a seal that would make the room completely sound proof. "It all started 6 years ago, a creature called the Kyuubi appeared in our village. My shinobi tried stop it, but many were not only killed, but barely did anything to it. Our village was nearly destroyed, if not for HIM"

Sarutobi looked up at photo on his wall. Kabuki looked at it and was shocked to see a man with ... spikey blond hair? Kabuki turned to the hokage with confusion written all over his face.

Sarutobi turned to him and nodded, "That man as the hokage after me. The 4th hokage and naruto's father, Minato Namikaze. Minato couldn't beat the Kyuubi so he did the next best thing. He sealed it in his son, who happen to be born on that exact day. He lost his life that day and entrusted his son, Naruto, with the burden of being the jinchuuriki of the 9 tails."

"But if Naruto is the 4th's son, shouldn't he be seen as a hero? Have his own manson? Being treated as a human being!?" Kabuki gritted his teeth. This is why he hated human. They were to blinded by their hate to see. He and the others willing sacrifices the right to be called human in order to gain the power to protect others. Naruto didn't have a choice.

The 3rd just sigh. "Minato was renowned for being an dangerous. He was the only ninja to be given a SS ranking in the bingo book and have a 'flee on sigh' order"

Kabuki nodded understanding now. "Being such a powerful person would sure to make just a powerful enemies."

"If word got out Naruto being the son of the 4th. Villages would go to war just to see him killed. So until Naruto is 16, he can know of his heritage." Kabuki looked down, sad for young Naruto. "But even after his passing, Naruto unknowingly is following after father."

Kabuki looked confuse. "What do you mean?"

The Hokage smiled. "Naruto's favorite spot is on top of the 4th's head on the Hokage mountain. His favorite place to eat, ichiraku ramen, a place minato and his wife loved to go eat. And finally Naruto's dream."

Kabuki looked amazed. Even though Naruto's parents were gone, the bonds they had were still there. It was as if his parents were trying to be there for their son from beyond the grave. "Whats his dream?"

The Hokage looked at Kabuki and gave his a 'Naruto smile' "Even if the village don't see Naruto as one of then now, he works hard to make them acknowledge him to that end he chases after his dream tirelessly. His dream ... to become Hokage!"

Kabuki felt something in his heart. He had given up on humanity long ago, but he always had a soft spot for children. To him, Children were innocent and had yet to be corrupted by hate. Something in hearing Naruto's origins filled with something he had not felt in a long time.

He felt hope.

Even though he had only know Naruto for this one day, he felt he could believe in Naruto's dream. The strengthen his resolve even more to adopt Naruto. He could not only raise Naruto as his own, but he could train Naruto to help him on his journey to become Hokage.

Kabuki looked at Sarutobi in his eyes with such determination as he said, "I want to adopt him."

Sarutobi opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out some papers. He placed them on his desk and said, "I've been holding to these paper for many years. Hoping Someone could take Naruto away from his loneliness."

Kabuki took the papers and signed each on. "I'm gonna take Naruto from here so I can raise him away from all this hate, but I will being him back he can continue to chase his dream."

The 3th Hokage nodded. "The Ninja Academy's graduation is in 6 years. I can give you special permission so he will be able take the graduation test once you both return."

Kabuki stopped at the last paper. He was just one signature away from becoming Naruto's adoptive father. Sarutobi looked at Kabuki confused as to why he suddenly stopped. The oni looked at the Hokage and said, "There are some things you should know before I sign this last one"

"Such as?"

"I'm not human." Kabuki said with seriousness.

Sarutobi looked at the man baffled. "What do you mean."

"I am a oni," Kabuki said as he began his own tale. "There are creatures called 'Makamou'. They are monster that eat humans as a source of food. Many types of warriors tried to defeat them, but none succeeded."

"I remember the 1st would tell stories of such creatures, but I had always assumbed there were just that stories." 3rd said surprised. He was known as the smartest shinobi to ever live and even he couldn't comprehend the existence of such creatures.

"I am one of many onis. We, oni, were once humans, but in order to obtain the power to fight against them and potect the human, we have to sacrifice our right to be called human. We are hated for this reason as well."

"Hated? You all did what you had to in order to protect others."

While that it true, humans think of us as the same as Makamou. Even though it was thanks to us, we were able to drove the Makamou back and destroy many of them. Our battle with Makamou turned into a war 'The Great War'. We won, but many lost many lives. The Makamou are still around, but not as many as there used to be."

"What about the rest of the onis?"

"Most of us have retired after the war, but those of us don't still fight. We sometimes take on an apprentice to carry on the fight. We're pretty much all over. Makamou appear all over the nation so we oni do was well. It's the only way for us to protect the human."

Sarutobi looked down. He knew what would happen if Naruto was adopted by this man. Naruto would be trained in the ways of oni. He would be hated even more. Hated for being a jinchuuriki and hated for being an oni. Naruto would be exposed even harsher treatment by this man.

The genius part of his mind told him to turn the man away, but his heart...

"Please sign the last one."

... told him this was the right thing to do. Even if Naruto is hated, he will no longer be alone

Sarutobi looked up when he heard a noise as Kabuki signed his name. Making him legally Naruto's guardian. Kabuki looked up when he started to hear the noise too. It was the sound glass being tapped. Both of them looked at the window and saw one of Kabuki's disk animals.

Black Crow.

Kabuki instanly got up and ran out the Hokage's office. All it took was one look at Kabuki's face to understand. He leaped over his desk and ran along side Kabuki. Something happened to Naruto.

/

Both Kabuki and the Hokage busted into Naurto's room. Kabuki had one his green Ongekibou out as he looked around the room. Naruto sat in his bed looking surprised with blue wolf on his lap. The Hokage and Oni looked on the other side of the room and there tied up with bed sheets was a doctor with green ape was on the doctor's head as he stuggled to get lose from his binds.

"What happened here?" Sarutobi asked as he untied the doctor.

"I was checking on Naruto when these 'things' attacked me!" the doctor yelled as he pointed at the disk animals as the stood protectively infront of Naruto.

"Is that so?" Kabuki asked as black crow flew to him.

Kabuki snapped his fingers and it folded back into a disk. Kabuki took the tuning fork-like device from his side and placed the Black Crow dish in it. The disk span and to everyone but Kabuki's surprise sounds began to play from it.

"Perfect. He's unguarded," It said as the doctor paled. it was his own voice being played. "Now I can finally kill this demon! Why the!? what are these thing! AHHHH!"

Kabuki and Sarutobi Glared at the doctor.

"you're a doctor right?" Kabuki asked as he walked to the tied doctor. He grabbed him by his collar and lifted the poor man in the air. "Then tell me how many bone this will break and if you think you'll live to find out!?"

The festive oni twisted his body around and tossed him out the window. He yelled as he way down the hospital. Sarutobi chose not let the man and went after the man.

Kabuki turned to Naruto and asked him concerned, "Naruto, are you hurt?"

"No," Naruto said shaking his head as Blue wolf and Green ape looked up at Naruto. He looked down at these strange creatures. "What are these things?"

Kabuki smiled as Black crow unfolded himself and flew around Naruto's head. Naruto looked at Black crow with such wonder. "These are my shikigami friends, but you can call them disk animals."

"Disk animals?"

"Uh huh," The disk animals lined up as Kabuki pointed to each of them. "These are Blue wolf, Green ape, and Black crow."

Naruto smiled, "Its nice to meet you all!"

The disk animals cheered as the went around Naruto.

"You know... you gonna be spending a lot of time with these guys and more for a long time." Naruto looked at him shocked. "Naruto Uzumaki, congratulations. You just been adopted."

Naruto shot up and stood on the bed, yelling at the top of his lungs. 'WHAT!? BY WHO!?"

Kabuki stood and smirked as he pointed at himself with his thumb. "By me."

"Tou-san!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into Kabuki's arms. Kabuki and Naruto laughed as Kabuki spun him around.


	2. 2 full ninja but not oni yet

Deep in a forest two sounds could be heard. High in a temple beats could be heard. There in the courtyard stood a huge taiko drum with 2 figures were on opposite sides beating the drum. One on side was Kabuki, and the other was a boy at the age of 12.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, adopted son of Kabuki. 6 years ago, Kabuki adopted Naruto and they both left the village. Naruto was reluctant at first, but after Kabuki told him they would return to the village one day, he went along. Since then Naruto has traveled with his father all around the Elemental Nations. Meeting all kinds of onis from all over, becoming a member of Takashi, learning from not only them but from villages as well, and soon become an oni in training.

Before Kabuki began Naruto's oni training, Kabuki told him everything. Why Naruto was hated, the truth about the Kyuybi, and finally what would become of Naruto if he chose to become an oni.

As proof of Naruto's apprenticeship, he was given the Onmyou kan. A red string bracelet with a large jade center piece. Once Naruto was at a high enough level, he could return it, but Naruto felt attracted to it after many years and chose to keep it.

He wore a black hoodie jacket with orange on the inside. On the left side was a stich of a spiral and on the right was the symbol of the oni, a white shirt, black pants, blue shoes, and on his belt were 3 disk on one side and a tuning fork device similar to Kabuki's. His was a golden and metal, unlike Kabuki's gold and black.

Both he and Kabuki beat on the giant taiko drum in rhythmic fashion while disk animals danced around them. Kabuki beat on the drum with his green Ongekibou while Naruto used red ones. Kabuki gave Naruto them to him for one of his birthday.

Kabuki stopped and said, "Ok Naruto. Thats enough."

"Hai, Tou-san," Naruto said as he stopped as well.

Both of them stored their Ongekibou on a holster on the back of their hips. They sat on the steps to the drum and rested while the disk animals stood around them. One particular disk animal went and jumped on Naruto's lap.

 _/ Flashback /_

 _"Making a disk animal?" A 10 year old Naruto asked looking up at his father._

 _"Thats right," Kabuki nodded. They stood in the basement of one of the Takashi safe houses. "You're at level 5 now where you can control not only the Onmyou kan, paper shinigami, and the disk animals. Naruto, now is the time where you make your own disk animal. A familiar if you will."_

 _It was one of the traditions of becoming an oni. You make your own disk animal familiar. Most onis would just make a disk animal already made while very few would make their own original one. Kabuki made the Black crow disk animal when he was in-training, now its naruto's turn._

 _"It will take you a long time and a lot of patients, which you don't normally have a lot of," Kabuki gestured to the desk while Naruto pouted. The desk was full of parts big and small, papers, blue prints, tools and many types of materials. "You can make on of the standurd ones or you can make your own unique one. Know that as you build this disk animal you will form a bond with it"_

 _Naruto looked down at the Black crow disk, which folded on the table. "A bond?"_

 _"Don't just make a disk animal. listen to the greatest sound of all and let it guide you." Kabuki snapped fingers and Black crow unfolded itself. It cirpped and flew around them before landing on Kabuki's shoulder. Kabuki patted Naruto's shoulder and walked away from Naruto and out of the room. "Let your heart guide you, my son."_

 _Naruto sat down in the chair and got to work. Minutes turned to hours, hourse turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to mouths. Whenever Naruto wasn't training or going on missions with his father, he went into the basement to work on his disk animal. He would spend all of his free time working on it._

 _ **Many months later**_

 _"Are you sure about this?" Kabuki asked as he sat on the floor drinking tea with a man in a gray kimono with a map of the land of grass on a table between them._

 _"Yes," The man answered as he pointed on the map. "A group of Bakeneko have been spotted near this area."_

 _"TOU-SAN!" Naruto yelled from the basement._

 _Kabuki quickly rushed up and ran down. "Naruto, what is it?"_

 _Kabuki looked around the room. Papers were scattered all over with designs on them and where crossed out, broken parts where on the floor, and Naruto was sitting in front of the desk._

 _Naruto turned to his father with bags under his eyes. Despite his tired look, he wore a smile with such achievement and said, "I did it."_

 _Kabuki carefully walked over to his son and looked on the table. To say Kabuki was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked to his very core and the disk animal Naruto has created._

 _It was a red fox disk animal._

 _Of all the animals Naruto could have chosen, he chose a red fox. It scurried around chasing its own tail and then looked up and Naruto. Naruto felt his sleep deprivation get to him and passed out on the table. The Red fox jumped back as to avoid Naruto's head from landing on it._

 _Kabuki smiled as he picked Naruto up and carried him to their room. Red fox followed behind them closely. Kabuki laid Naruto in a futon as Red fox went to Naruto's side and folded itself in disk mode._

 _Kabuki patted Naruto's head and said, "Well done, Naruto."_

 _/ Flashback end /_

"Hey buddy!" Naruto greeted to his friend.

"Naruto," Kabuki started. "Its time we had a talk. The talk."

Naruto's face paled as his body went stiff. He looked to his father. "T-t-t-tou-san?"

"Naruto, I've raised you for many years now. I have raised you, feed you, clothed you, and showed you a whole new world beyond what you know. I have loved you like a son cause you are my son in all but blood. You're a big boy now so now I think it's time"

"Tou-san, what are you saying?"

Kabuki sighed as he looked forward. "Naruto... Its time we returned to Konoha."

Naruto stood up quick, causing Red fox to fall off. "You mean it!?"

Kabuki smiled at his son and nodded. "It's time to chase your dream, Naruto."

Naruto hugs his father tight. Kabuki hugged Naruto back and patted his back. Kabuki let Naruto go and gave him a playful shove. "Now go get packing. Konoha is a 6 day walk from here."

"Yes sir!"

And that Naruto ran off with Red fox following him. Kabuki snapped his fingers and the disk animals around him went to a few boxes near him and folded into disk mode with head box being labeled for each disk animal. He smiled as he watched Naruto run off as Black crow landed on his shoulder. Kabuki turned to his disk animal familiar.

"Do you think he's ready, old friend?" Black crow only chirped. "Yea, I think so too."

 **/ 6 days later /**

Naruto and Kabuki walked to the Konoha gates. The gatekeeper, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, stood there waiting, bored out of their minds. Izumo spotted them and they walked up to them

"Halt please." Kotetsu said. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, we're here to meet with the Hokage," Kabuki explained as he and Naruto handed Izumo their papers.

"Why is that?"

"You see we..."

"Naruto!?" Izumo yelled as he looked at the papers. He looked up at Naruto with shock. "Naruto, is that really you?"

Kotetsu's eyes widden as he looked at Naruto with the same eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Its good to see you, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san."

"Welcome back, Naruto!" Izumo said. "Last we heard of you was a rumor saying you were kidnapped."

"No way," Naruto shook his head. "I left to travel with my otou-san."

Kabuki bowed his head. "That would be me. I hate to cut this reunion short, but my son and I have a meeting to get to."

"Sure go right ahead." Kotetsu and his best friend moved a side for them as naruto and Kabuki walked away while getting thier paper's back from Izumo.

Sarutobi was sitting in his office with his and every kage's most hated enemy. Paperwork. How he hated it so much. He was close to using a fire jutsu just so he could see it all disappear. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

He looked up and called, "Come in!"

Naruto and Kabuki walked in with Naruto smiled and yelled, "Hey old man!"

"Naruto!?" Sarutobi got up and hugged Naruto. "My boy, look at you. look how big you gotten."

"Yep!" Naruto exlaimed "I'm super strong now too thanks to Tou-san. We traveled all over the nations. I even got to meet all sorts people, I've come to know as my family."

Sarutobi was very happy to hear that. Naruto wasn't the lonely boy from so many years ago. Naruto now has a father and a family who loves him. Naruto would never be alone ever again.

"Sarutobi, it's time," Karbuki told the Hokage as he took a step closer.

"Of course," Sarutobi walked back to his desk and stat down. He took out some papers and slid them to Kabuki and Naruto. "I've already taken the liberty of providing housing for the both of you."

Kabuki took them and looked over them with Naruto. "When is the academy graduation?"

"In 3 days, which should give you both time to settle in." Sarutobi leaned on the desk with his shoulders ash his chin rested on his hands. Kabuki and Naruto turned and began to walk out. "And Naruto?"

Both of them stopped as the turned to the old ninja.

"Try not to show off," He said with a smirk.

That made both of them smirk as the walked out while Naruto simply said.

"No promises."

/

It was time

Naruto stood in his room. The Hokage got them a 2 story home with 2 rooms. It was a sucluded part of the village so no one besides the 3 of them knew how to find it. It was also surrounded by a kage level genjustu and the house had a blood seal so only certain people could even get close to the home. Let alone inside.

Sarutobi made sure no one would try to hurt Naruto this time. Before he could only do so much to help young Naruto. But by signing the house's name under Kabuki's, he was able to go all out making sure Naruto and Kabuki were left alone.

Naruto zipped up his jacket and looked over himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had been training for many years for this. Since he began his oni training, since he was adopted, since he looked up at Hokage Mountain and decided his path.

He was ready.

Naruto walked out of his room and down stairs to where his father was waiting for him. Kabuki sat at the table on one side eating a stack of pancakes while a fresh batch was on the opposite end waiting for him.

Naruto walked over, sat down, and began to eat. Both of the didn't say anything and just ate. Once Naruto was finished, he put his dish in the sink and began to walk to the door.

"Naruto," Kabuki called out as he washed the dished. Naruto just stood there with his hand about the grab the doorknob. "Go kick their asses."

Naruto turned to his father with a wide smirk. Kabuki was already looked at Naruto with fist out. Naruto thrusted his fist towards Kabuki as if punching his would hit his father for an air fist bump.

"You know I will, tou-san!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door.

/

Konoha's Ninja Academy.

A huge building in the village hidden in the leaves located directly at the base of the Hokage Mountain. It's a place where children could go and train to become ninja for the village. After 3 years of training, the children take a final graduation test which would determine if they graduation to full ninja or repeat another year.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, INO-PIG" a girl's voice yelled in the academy

"YOU GET OUT THE WAY, BILLBOARD BROW!" another girl's yelled.

Inside the academy, 2 girls where running though the hallway racing each other towards a classroom. One girl was a pink haired girl wearing a red dress while the other was blonde girl in a purple outfit. These was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Both of them bragged into the the classroom and then faced each other.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled triumphantly. "I got here first!"

"No!" Ino argued "I did!"

"BOTH of you sit down!" their teacher, Iruka yelled at both of them. He was very tired of them doing this EVERY SINGLE MORNING! Everyday it's the same.

Both of them rushed to see who could sit beside a boy first. This is Sasuke Uchiha. The last Uchiha. Years ago, his entire clan was killed by his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke swore he would avenge his clan and one day rebuild it.

Iruka sighed as Mizuki rubbed his head. Suddenly the door opened and a strange blonde boy walked in. This caught everyone's attention. What most of them were most surprised about was they reconized his spiky blonde hair.

One of the girls in the class felt her heart sore from seeing him. She pressed her hands together and placed them over her heart. It was beating so fast. Her name is Hinata Hyuga.

She knew Naruto from long ago. Years ago, on the same year Naruto was adopted, Hinata was being bullied by three older boys. Upon being called a monster because of her family's bloodline, the Byakugan eyes. When she started to break into tears, Naruto, who is sitting on a swing nearby, comes to defend Hinata as best he could. However, he is easily beaten up by the older boys until he lost consciousness.

An elder Hyuga came and drove the older kids away and took Hinata's hand to lead her back home. Hinata stood there for a moment and looked at the downed and beaten up Naruto. The elder told her to stay away from Naruto for he was a monster before pulling her aways.

Hinata stated to watch Naruto after that day, she would always watch Naruto from afar. Watching him struggle, train, and see him rise to any challenge. As she watched him, she grew to admire him and then she grew to love him, but due to her shy nature, she could never approach him.

One the day Kabuki came to the village, she was sad to see Naruto leave the village, but she knew he would be back one day. She knew Naruto would come back to the village stronger then ever and would chase his dream once again.

"Is this classroom, B-132?" Naruto asked holding a piece of paper.

"Naruto! The Hokage told me you were back!" Iruka took the paper and read it. "Oh i see. Looks like someone will be joining us for graduation."

"Wait a minute!" A boy with black wild hair and a dog on his head yelled. "We been here for training our asses off and he just comes in and gets to take the test just like that?"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, "Naruto is just some clanless loser orphan. No way he could that!"

"Well if you let me explain I can tell you why," Iruka sighed. Not seeing Naruto's fist tighten from what Sakura had said. "Naruto was adopted by a man named Kabuki 6 years ago. With the Hokage's permission, they went on a training trip and given special clearance to take the test when the trip was completion."

"Ha!" Sakura laughed. "I bet the only this is Kabuki guy taught you was how to be an even bigger loser! I mean what kind of name is Kabu-"

Before Sakura could finish, Naruto had disappeared from Iruka's side and grabbed Sakura by her throat. He slammed her body against the class wall and squeezed her neck. Sakura tried to break free of Naruto's grip, but Naruto was far stronger then her. Over the year Naruto could take it when people called him named and such, but he wont forgive anyone who disrespected his father.

"Naruto that's enough!" Iruka yelled as he grabbed Naruto's arm to try to get him to let go of the foolish girl.

Naruto did as told and let go of her throat. Sakura slide down and coughed as she tried to catch her breathe. Naruto glared at her and gave her a warning, "Say what you want to me, but when you insult my family, you will not get off so easily."

"Naruto, take your seat neck to Sasuke," Mizuki told him as he pointed to Sasuke. Naruto nodded and took his seat, while Sakura got up and limped to her seat.

Iruka and Mizuki went back to the front of the class. Mizuki took a stack of papers and passed them around while Irkua began to explain, "Alright class, now we'll begin with the 1st of 3 test which will determine if you become a full fledged ninja. The written test."

Naruto took his paper and looked over it. He noticed something was wrong. The questions on the paper seem pretty high level for genin class students. Any other student would have no idea how to answer the questions. Luckliy Naruto wasn't just anyone as he began to write the answers down.

Kabuki thought it would be good idea to make sure Naruto was not only given oni training, but proper ninja training as well. Who better then Eiki, a oni that was a former ninja Konoha before he joined Takashi. Eiki taught Naruto all the basic things he would need in order to follow his dream. Konoha history, subjects, ninja weapons training, how to use chakra, and how to use jutsu.

/

Iruka took the papers to grade them as Mizuki lead the kids outside as said, "The 2nd part of the test is hand to hand combat. No jutsu or weapons are allowed alright?"

While Mizuki was calling each student 2 at a time to fight against each other, Naruto looked around until something caught his eye. It was his old swing. He used to sneak into the academy to be alone and swing there. He smiled at the memory and sat down. The seat was so much bigger back then.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Mizuki called breaking Naruto out of his trance.

"Hai, Mizuki-sensai?" Naruto answered.

"Its your turn," Mizuki smirked and pointed to Sasuke, who had his arms crossed waiting.

"Hurry up, dope," Sasuke taunted while a bunch of girls cheered Sasuke. "Your about to feel the power of the Uchiha clan."

Naruto sighed as he got up. He creaked his knuckle and popped his necked. Naruto took his spot in front of Sasuke. Both of them took their stances and stood ready.

"Begin!" Mizuki yelled as Sasuke ran at Naruto while Naruto stood in place.

"What's a matter, loser? You scared?" Sasuke smirked as he reeled his fist back and thrusted it at Naruto's face. "You should be!"

Sasuke's fist came fast at Naruto's face, but just as it was about to make contact, Naruto's fist hit Sasuke's first and send him flying back. Everyone gasped at what just happened. Sasuke was easily struck by a nobody like Naruto.

Naruto dropped his stance and looked at Sasuke disappointed. "Is that all you have?"

"What did you say!?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with complete hate. "Don't look down on the Uchiha clan!"

Sasuke ran at Naruto and swung his fist at him. Naruto just moved his body calmly and dodged each one. Sasuke went down and swept his leg at Naruto's legs to try to make him fall, but Naruto quickly jumped up and away. Sasuke gritted his teeth at this mackery. This clanless nobody was making him look like a fool.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** " Sasuke took a deep breath and breathed out a wave of fire. Naruto did nothing, but put of his right hand at the jutsu as the flames engulfed him.

Mizuki smirked he did say no jutsu, but he loathed Naruto for being the monster that he was. He could just say it was just an accident. Other students besides Sasuke and his fangirls looked in horror watch as Naruto burned.

Suddenly the flames started to dance and pull into itself. Everyone could then make out a figure in the fire. Hinata smiled brightly as the figure became more clearer. The flames moved into the figure's hand before all the flames was pulled in and became a small ball. He closed his hand and the fireball was crushed out of existence. The figure was Naruto, completely unharmed without a single burn on him.

Before Sasuke could even tell figure out what happened, Naruto disappeared suddenly. Still in shock, Sasuke didn't notice Naruto reappear behind him. Naruto reeled his arm back and delivered a heavy hook to Sasuke's face. Sasuke hit the ground one head and slide a few feet. No one said anything, while Sasuke laid unconscious and Naruto stood victorious.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she and all of his fangirls came running to their crush's side.

She and Ino shook Sasuke a bit to wake him up, but he didn't. Sakura turned to the boy who dare hurt her Sasuke with eyes full of anger. Soon the other girls looked at Naruto with the same eyes. Each one ready to charge at him and make him pay for what he did.

"Why you!" Sakura yelled as she rushed at Naruto with her fist ready to smash his face in. Before she could though, a large shuriken was thrown and stabbed itself into the ground between Naruto and the fangirls.

"That's enough!" Iruka yelled as he walked through the crowd of students.

"But sensei..." Sakura tried to complain. "Look what he did to Sasuke!"

"Naruto defeated Sasuke in a fight that was made to test them both."

"There's no way someone like Naruto could ever beat Sasuke!" Ino joined her with the other girls agreeing. "He must have cheated."

"Well luckily i finished grading papers early so I was watching the whole fight. If anyone should be accused of cheating it's Sasuke."

"Wh-what?" Sasuke said as he came to.

"Sasuke," Iruka said as he walked up to him. "You not only used a jutsu when you wasn't supposed to, but you used it with the intent to kill Naruto. Therefore, I'm declaring Naruto the winner."

"You can't do that!" Sasuke yelled as he staggered to get back on his feet. "I'm an Uchiha! I demand it!"

"Iruka," Mizuki said as he walked up to his fellow teacher. "I'm sure we can work this out in some way."

"There is nothing to work out." Iruka walked pass Mizuki. "Alright class, back inside for the final part of your test."

/

The class was led back in the class and took their seats. Sakura and Ino offered to help Sasuke back in, but he brushed both of them off and walked back in on his own. Naruto sat as quietly and as patient as he could with Sasuke and his fangirls all glaring at him.

"For this part of the test, we'll call each into a separate class one at a time. you need to proform 3 basic jutsu to pass. Upon passing, you will be given one of these," Iruka showed them a Konoha headband. "Proof you have graduated to a full fledged ninja."

"Fail even 1 of the 3 jutsu will result in instant failure," Mizuki smirked at Naruto's way. " _There's no way Naruto will be able to proform the jutsu."_

Iruka and Mizuki left the class as everyone waited their turn. One by one each student was called. The class became more and more empty as each student left. Some cheers could be heard from the hallway, while others were cries and yells of anger.

Naruto watched as Sasuke was called and left the room for his turn. He was the last one in the class. Naruto looked around the class then the window. He found himself thinking back again. He dreamed of this day when he was traveling with his father. It was the first step to his path to becoming hokage. First he will become a genin and rise up the ranks until he stood at the top as Hokage and was respected by all.

"Naruto," he heard Iruka call him. "It's your turn."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Naruot stood up and followed the teacher.

As the walked, Iruka couldn't help but remember Naruto as the little boy he once knew, who always caused trouble and he treated to ramen. It seemed like yesterday, Naruto and him were eating ramen talking about when Naruto would become Hokage. Iruka smiled at the memory.

Iruka opened a class room door and there in an empty room was a single large desk with 3 chairs. Mizuki, the Hokage, Sarutobi, and an empty chair were Naruto knew Iruka sat. Naruto went and stood in front of the adults while Iruka took his seat.

"Ok Naruto." Iruka started. "First perform transformation jutsu."

Naruto nodded and formed a hand sign. He transformed into a perfect copy his adopted father, Kabuki.

"Very good, Naruto." Sarutobi said as he was the only one who recognized the person Naruto changed into. "Now substitution."

Naruto changed back into himself before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto replaced himself him with a chair with Naruto on the other end of the room. Naruto made it way back and move the chair to the side.

"Finally, clone yourself,"

Naruto raised his arm up as if he was in class wanting to ask a question. "Doesn't any type of clone count?"

"As long as it is a form of cloning, then yes" Sarutobi nodded.

Naruto smirked and made a cross hand sign. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** "

Suddenly with a large poof of smoke, the room was filled with Naruto clone. All 3 ninja stood shocked as the looked around. These weren't just any clones. These were solid, living breathing clones. A jonin level technique on top of that.

All 3 of them started to clap their hands for Naruto. Iruka and Sarutobi clapped they're hands in amazement and approval, meanwhile Mizuki wore a smile, but innely he was beyond anger.

" _I was hoping Naruto would fail, so i could use him to steal the forbidden scroll, but it looks like I'll have to do it myself_ " Mizuki thought to himself.

/

That night Mizuki ran through the forest holding a giant green scroll. The scroll of seals was one of Konoha's most valued treasures. Mizuki's plan is simple. Get the scroll, get out of the Land of Fire, and give the scroll to Orochimaru for power.

Suddenly a small fast moving fireball shot at a branch Mizuki was about step on. Completely destroying it and causing Mizuki to fall to the ground. Mizuki quickly recovered and landed on his feet.

"Who's there!?" Mizuki demanded as he looked around.

"What you doing Mizuki-sensai?" Naruto asked stepping into the light holding 1 of his red Ongekibou on his hand.

"Naruto? What are you doing out this late?"

"I was out doing late night training." Naruto pointed his Ongekibou at Mizuki. "What are you doing with that?"

"Well you see Naruto... " Mizuki quickly reached behind him and throw a giant shuriken at him.

Naruto quickly jumped up out of the way. Mizuki ran at him and tried punched him in mid air. Naruto crossed his arms and was able to block the punch but was sent flying back. Naruto flipped quickly and regained his balance. Mizuki was about to get away when he notice he suddenly felt lighter. He looked behind himself and notice the scroll was gone.

Naruto grabbed the scroll with his foot just before he was sent flying by Mizuki. He placed the large scroll on his back before the oni-in-training looked up to see Mizuki already throw a few shurikens at him. Naruto grabbed his other Ongekibou and used both of them to deflex the shuriken.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled. Both Naruto and Mizuki turned to see Iruka ran to them. He stopped in front of them. "Are you ok?"

"Iruka, glad you're here!" Mizuki yelled. "I just caught Naruto trying to the Forbidden scroll!"

"He's lying!" Naruto yelled back. "He's the one trying to steal the scroll!"

"I know Naruto. I saw Mizuki leaving with the scroll." Iruka said as he jumped to Naruto's side. "The Anbu black ops are on their way. We just have to held Mizuki here, until they arrive."

Mizkuki tried to remain calm but he was panicking inside. It wouldn't be long before the Anbu arrive. He had to think of something quick if he was gonna make it out of the village in time. Suddenly an idea came to his head.

"Why are you protecting him, Iruka?" Mizuki asked. "After what he did to your parents."

Naruto turned to Iruka. "What is he talking about?"

"It's nothing, Naruto. He's just trying to trick you." Iruka knew what Mizuki was trying to do, but he hard to stop him. Using a giant shuriken on his back, Iruka throw it at Mizuki.

"Did you know about the silent rule created 12 years ago?" Mizuki asked Naruto as he dodged the weapon. "A rule to not tell you, Naruto, about a curtain truth!"

"Mizuki stop!" Iruka yelled.

"Naruto, you are the Nine-tailed Fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village! Everyone hates you! Even Iruka hates you!"

Naruto looked down as he took all of this in. Iruka looked at Naruto worried he wasn't taking all of this well. "Naruto?"

"Do you hate me, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked still looking down.

"No, Naruto," Iruka walked up to Naruto. "The nine-tails may have destroyed our village all those years ago, but I know that Naruto Uzumaki would never do something like that. Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja of Konoha.

Naruto looked at his teacher with a smile, but he then notice something. While they were talking, Mizuki took the giant shuriken Iruka throw and throw it at them. Naruto pushed Iruka out of the way and brought both his arms back. Both of his Ongekibou ignited with flames before Naruto swung them at the shuriken. The shuriken shattered like glass before Mizuki and Iruka.

"I'm not a monster, Mizuki." Naruto said as he put his Ongekibou back in their place on the back of Naruto's waist. He then tossed the Forbidden scroll Iruka. "Stay here, Iruka-sensei. I got this."

"Naruto?" Iruka said not sure what to do.

"And just what do you think you can do, demon?"

"There are 2 things you need to know, Mizuki. 1: I've known about me being the nine-tails for years."

"And 2?"

Naruto smirked as he grabbed the fork like device from his hip.

 _/ Flashback /_

 _"Here Naruto," Kabuki said as he gave a small Naruto a small box._

 _"What is this?" Naruto asked him as he took the box and opened it. Inside was a gold and silver a tuning fork-like transformation device._

 _"This is an Henshin Onsa - Onkaku. This one originally belonged to a great oni and now its your's"_

 _"Does this me I can become a cool oni like you, Tou-san!?" Naruto asked excited._

 _"Not yet, but one day you will."_

 _/ Flashback end /_

Naruto flicked the device as it turned into a full tuning fork. Naruto tapped it on his hand and lifted it in front of his forehead. "Henshin!"

The vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery blue aura as Naruto's body changed. Naruto yelled as the fire was blown away. He now stood covered in a white harden skin with metal armor over his upper body. Lastly his head was covered in a mask helmet with small horns on it.

"2: I'm not monster. I'm an oni!" Naruto stepped up and cracked his knuckles. Naruto ran at Mizuki and fought him.

Morning came as Naruto walked to Iruka in his oni form. Behind him as a beat up and tied up Mizuki. Naruto glowed with a faint flash before he was back to normal.

"So this is want you learned while you been away?" Iruka smiled. Naruto smiled back at his teacher. "Naruto, close your eyes."

Naruto looked confused but did as told. He felt something being tied to his head.

"Ok. Now open them."

Naruto touched his head and noticed that he was wearing a Konoha headband. He looked at Iruka and saw his was gone. Iruka hand gave Naruto his.

"As of this moment, I hereby name you full fledge ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

"WHOO!" Naruto cheered as he hug tackled Iruka.

/

Back at the Hokage's office, Sarutobi and Kabuki was watching Naruto the whole time. From the moment the scoll was missing, to Naruto and Mizuki meeting, to the end.

"What do you think, my friend?" Sarutobi asked.

"He's still in his growing form," Kabuki answered with his arms crossed. "He's not full fledged oni just yet. He's still has a bit more before he can call himself a full oni."

/ Next time/

"You still not there yet, Naruto." Kabuki told Naruto.

"I just don't get it!" naruto yelled. "Why can't I turn into a full oni!"

"You not ready yet."

"I'm looking for team 7."

"I want you to train me!" Sasuke yelled!


	3. 3 meeting the team

The morning after coming home from stopping Mizuki, Naruto was surprise to see a cake waiting for me. Kabuki already knew about what Naruto has done. Not only did Naruto pass his genin test, but he kicked Mizuki's ass. The hokage was even there to tell Naruto that he was gonna give Naruto a A rank mission for stopping Mizuki.

Naruto was beyond happy.

As a gift for passing and stopping Mizuki, Sarutobi gave Naruto a new set of ninja tools.

/

The next morning, he was looking at himself in the mirror. He wore his new ninja headband on his head. Naruto nodded to himself before going down stairs. Naruto looked about and say his father wasn't around. Until he heard Kabuki grunting outside.

Naruto came out into the backyard to see Kabuki in the middle of taiko training.

"Good morning, son. " Kabuki greeted stopping and turning to Naruto.

"Morning, tou-san," Naruto greeted back.

"Since we still have time," Kabuki grabbed his Onkaku and flipped into a tuning fork. "how about a morning training?"

Naruto smiled brightly and grabbed his Onkaku too. "Yeah!"

Naruto tapped his on his headband while Kabuki tapped his on his foot. Both of them brought their Onkaku forward in front of their head as vibrations from the forks causing through their bodies.

" **Henshin**!" both of the yelled as they began to change.

Naruto was engulfed in a blue flames while a spiral of sakura blossoms covered Kabuki. Unlike Naruto's oni form, Kabuki's was green with gold shoulder guards shaped like demon heads. With the one on the right having a red horn in it. Kabuki's belt turned gold with a red sash around his waist and became a green skirt with green boots. His oni mask was half green on the right and the red on the left.

Both of them took out their ongekibou as Naruto charged his ongekibou.

" **Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan** " Naruto yelled as Blue flames bursted on the tips as he then launched the flames at Kabuki. Kabuki took his ongekibou and struck each fireball. Both of them continued those as Naruto shot in a rythmic fashion.

"I say your fight with Mizuki last night, Naruto-kun. You still not there yet, Naruto-kun." Kabuki told Naruto.

"I just don't get it!" naruto yelled. "Why can't I turn into a full oni!"

"You not ready yet." Kabuki answered. "You still in your growing form."

"I know, but..." Naruto stopped shooting fireballs.

"Naruto-kun, you know how this works. Once an oni in training obtains his oni form, he or she will start off in a larva from. It's only after this, they ..." Kabuki explain as he gestured at Naruto's white form.

"...Can assume their full oni form and get their own oni name." Naruto interupted as he looked down disappointed.

Kabuki sighed and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Give it time, son. You'll get there one day."

Naruto looked at adopted dad and smiled. "Thanks, tou-san."

/

Naruto made his way to the academy after finishing up his morning training with his adopted father. As he walked, he saw several people look at him then started to whisper to themselves. He decided to ignore them, he had more important things to do then deal with the humans.

Once he got into class, He saw over half the class was missing. Most likely they did not pass. He look up and saw Hinata staring at him with a smile at him. Naruto smiled back at her and waved. Hinata's face turned completely red before she fainted. Naruto started at her shocked not completely sure what had just happened.

"Ahhh!" Naruto heard someone yell behind him. He turned around to see Sakura pointing at him. "What are you doing here!?"

"Same reason you're here," Naruto answered tapping at his headband.

"What!?" Sakura yelled loudly while Naruto covered his ears from her loud voice. "There's no way a dead last like you could ever pass."

"Well he did, Sakura-san," Both of them turned to see Iruka walk in with a small stack of papers.

"But Iruka-sensei..."

"Sakura-san, just go take your seat," Iruka interupped her.

Sakura nodded as she went to her seat. As she walked passed Naruto, she glared at him. Naruto walked to his seat and waiting for the rest of the genin to come. Once what was left of the class came in, Iruka started.

"Alright before we get started, I'd like to congradulate you all for all your hard work at becoming full flegded ninja." Iruka pulled out to paper "Sakura-san would you please come here."

Sakura looked surprised as she went down. She stood infront of her teacher as Iruka presented her with a paper.

"Congradulations, Sakura Haruno. You are the kounochi of the year."

Sakura smiled brightly as she took the paper and cheered. She could feel Ino glaring at her from behind. But that just made it all the sweeter.

In fact...

Sakura turned around and showed it off to Ino. She then yelled proudly, "Ha! take that Ino-pig!"

*Snap*

Everyone turned to see Ino clinching a pincil in her hand in anger. She had sqeezed it so hard the led bursted out and stabbed into the roof. Her eyes burning with fire as she growled, "Why you!"

"Ok ok, Sakura-san. please sit down." Iruka told her as she went back to her seat while showing Ino a smug look. "Now for the rookie of the year."

Sasuke smirked as he was about to stand up.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Please come here."

That shocked then entire class with the exeption of Naruto, who stood and walked to Iruka. Iruka handed him a paper similar to the one he gave Sakura. "Congradulation. you are the Rookie of the year."

"What a second!" Ino yelled. "How can someone like Naruto be Rookie of the Year?"

"Well according to these he is." Iruka reached in his desk and pulled out some papers. "Naruto made the best grades in ever aspect. He scored a perfect 100% on the written test, showed master over the basic ninja tool, exceptional hand to hand combat skills, and he could proformed all 3 jutsus flawlessly."

"But Sasuke-kun can do all that and more!" Sakura agured.

"Sasuke did good, but Naruto did even better. I haven't seen skills this amazing since Itachi himself."

Sasuke said nothng as he was too mad too. Not only did a clanless loser like Naruto did better then him, but he skills were close to his brother's when he graduated from the academy and set the record for it.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he received his paper and went back to his seat.

 _"What could be the secret to his power!?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"I must find out!"_

"Now that we got that out of the away every will be divide into teams 3. First team 1...

/

Soon each of them was put into teams and their sensei came to pick them up. Naruto sat trying to read a book on taiko techniques while waited for his teacher. Speaking of which, he was put on team 7 along with Sakura and Sasuke under a man called Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura had ranted about being in the same team as Naruto, but also cheered about being on the same team as Sasuke. One more thing she ranted about was their sensei was an 2 HOUR LATE!

They were the last ones in that were left in the class as everyone else had already left. Each of them was passing the time in there own way. Naruto was reading, Sasuke was brooding, and Sakura was fawning over Sasuke.

Everyone turned once they hear footsets coming from outside the classroom. The door opened as a silver haired man started to walk in.

"I'm looking for team 7," the man with white hair and his head band over his left eye walked before an chalk eraser fell on his head. Innerly Naruto and Sakura were cheering while Sasuke was smirking. The man grabbed the eraser and said, "My first impression ... I hate you all. Meet me up on the roof in a few minute."

With that he disappeared using Shunshin.

/

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura went to the roof and saw the man waiting for them. Once they took a seat, he started, "Let's see, why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked. "What should we say?"

"What you like, hate, dreams, and hobbie," Kakashi answered. "Stuff like that."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Me?" Kakashi said before her started. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes" Naruto and Sakura looked at him confused. "As for my dream... I have a few hobbies

" _So all we know is his name_ ," Naruto and Sakura thought.

"Well now your turn," Kakashi geatured at Naruto. "You first."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto started. "I like my Tou-san, my family who took care of me on the road, taiko drumming, cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichirachu more. Oh! and I like my partner, Red Fox!"

Naruto snapped his fingers and the Red Fox disk animal flew off of his hip and unfolded into it's animal form on Naruto's lap. Everyone looked at it surprised. Kakashi had heard about some ninja being able to bring animated things to life, but this was something totally differant. Sakura squealled how cute it was while Sasuke wondered how such a thing was possible.

"I hate having to wait for my ramen to get done. I also hate when people talk bad about my Tou-san and family and I especially hate the Makamou. My hobby is spending time with my tou-san, learning more taiko techniques especially from him, and eating and comparing cup ramens!" Naruto looked over to Hokage Mountain. "My dream is to become the greatest of all the Hokage! So that all the villager will recognize me, just like my tou-san did when he found and raised me."

" _He's certainly has grown up_." Kakashi thought. " _He's love for his adopted father is certainly high and being on the road would mean he has learned to survive in the wild._ "

" _What an idiot!"_ Sakura thought. " _Does he have some kind of father complex or something? No matter! He'll never be as cool as Sasuke_!"

" _His father?"_ Sasuke thought. " _Is he the one who gave this dope all that power!? It should be mine_!"

"Ok, Next," Kakashi said looking at

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura smiled. "I like... well, the person I like is..." She looks at Sasuke and blushes. "And my hobby is... Well, My dream is to..." She kept looking at Sasuke, blushing and squealled.

Naruto felt a sweat drop as he thought, " _Can she be anymore of a fangirl?"_

 _"Definatelly too much of a fangirl_ ," Kakashi thought as he felt a sweat drop too "Ok, what do you hate?"

"Naruto!" She said with no hessitaion while Naruto felt slightly hurt from that.

" _Girls at her age must be more interested in love then ninja training,"_ Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Lastly you,"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate many things and there are not a lot of things I like." Sasuke said as he gave a far stare. In his eyes were the eyes of someone who is going down a dark path. " Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to kill a certain man.

" _Those eyes! The remind me... of_ _ **Her!**_ " Naruto thought of a certain oni who betrayed everything the oni and Takashi stood for.

" _Sasuke-kun is so cool!"_ Sakura blushed

 _"Just as I thought..."_ Kakashi looked at him disappointed. "Alright, you 3 all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going on a mission tomarrow.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused, but excited. "What kind of mission is it?"

"We're gonna see what you 3 can do with some survival training."

"But why do we need to do training on a mission when we did all that at the academy?" Sakura complained. Though really she was one of the worst taijutsu users at the academy. Choosing to look her prettiest and diet instead of train.

"This in no ordinary training." Kakashi told her before laughing.

"What so funny, sensei?" She asked feeling slightly insulted.

"Well you in for a surprise," He told her before giving them a dark look. "Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 become Genin. The rest are sent back to the academy. Meaning that this training has a dropout rate of 66%. "

Naruto looked surprised, Sakura looked scared, and Sasuke looked determained to pass no matter what.

"See? You 3 are surprised" Kakashi smiled.

"But after all that work, why even take the grad test" Sakura complained "Why this test!?"

"That? It's just to see who is qualified to become Genin," Kakashi answered. "Tomarrow I'm gonna determine whether you pass or fail at the training grounds. Bring your equipment and be there at 5 am!"

Everyone was taking the news hard. Naruto held his whole body as it shook to calm himself, Sasuke tried to keep his composure but his hand kept shaking, Sakura looked at her hands as her body shook.

" _If I fail then I'll be away from Sasuke-kun_ " Sakura thought trying to find her resolve. " _This is a test of love."_

"Meeting over," Kakashi said as was about to leave. "Oh right. And don't eat breakfest. You throw up if you do."

With he left via Shunshin.

Team 7 walked out of the academy and saw someone leaning against the gate waiting.

"Tou-san!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the man.

Kabuki turned to Naruto and smiled as his son came to him. "Naruto! What the big idea making me wait? You were supposed to be home hours ago."

Kabuki messed with Naruto's hair playfully as Naruto answered, "It's not my fault! Kakashi-sensei was late and made wait for 2 hours!"

" _So this is the dope's adopted father?"_ Sasuke thought as he looked up at the man.

"Well no matter," Kabuki said as he then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "So this is your team?"

"Oh I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura introduced herself. "Nice to meet you sir!"

"Please! just call me Kabuki."

"Hai, Kabuki-san," Sakura bowed polity.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said still looking at the man.

"Mmm So you're Sasuke Uchiha?" Kabuki looked up and down at Sasuke. "A bit of a chip on your shoulder. hopefully you'll grow out of that."

"Hey, Tou-san," Naruto started. "how was your day?"

"Well..." Kabuki though about his day so far.

/

 **Ealier that day**

Kabuki was walking through the streets taking in the sites. Last time he was here, he didn't even get to enjoy the festival. But he didn't regret missing it. In doing so, he met young Naruto and grew to love him as he was his own.

Kabuki spotted what looked like a barbecue place and was about to check it out when he sensed someone was watching him. He turned away from the restaurant and walked to an alley. Once he was alone, he turned to see a male Anbu with and lizard mask looking at him.

"You have been summoned by the council." The Anbu said. "Please follow me."

"Lead the way," Kabuki said as the two leaped up and headed to the council room. Kabuki remembered it from his first visit when he met the civilian and shinobi council. Most likely now that he and Naruto are back, they were gonna try something.

Kabuki walked into the council to see the reactions on everyone's faces slit. On the civilian side, they were glaring at him. No doubt anger over the fact that he not only adopted, but took Naruto out of the village. The shinobi side were the opposite. They looked at Kabuki with respect and praise. He gave Naruto what they had been trying to for years only for the civilian council to stop them.

Love, a home, and a family.

"Ok, so, why have I been called here?" Kabuki asked the current Hokage, Sarutobi, who stood in front of him.

"Show some respect for the Hokage!" Council woman Haruno yelled.

Kabuki cleaned out his ears trying to get the ringing out. "I see somethings didn't change."

"You are here for going against the council and kidnapping our jinchuriki," Danzo explained.

"Heh" Kabuki shrugged. "At the time, I had no ties to this village. As for kidnapping, I did no such thing. All I did was take my new adopted son on a training trip."

"Don't play your word games with us!" Homura yelled at him. "The jinchuriki is property of the Konoha"

"Naruto-kun is not property, he's a boy" Kabuki claimed glaring at her. "My boy."

"You are to cut all ties with the boy and never return to this village at once," Danzo ordered him.

Kabuki glared at the man for thinking he would ever do such a thing. He was about to yelled at Danzo, but someone spoke first.

"I object to that!" Tsume yelled with the other clan heads agreeing.

"I agree with Tsume-san," Shibi nodded. "Kabuki-san, what has Naruto-kun learned from your trip?"

"I have taught Naruto-kun the fighting style from the taiko branch of my clan, the Takashi clan. I am from the Taiko branch which means I uses moves based on taiko drumming," Kabuki turned to the bug user.

Kabuki and the Hokage thought it best to consider the Onis and members of Takashi as a clan to protect Naruto while in the village. Using Takashi as the clan name so it would help them hide better in plain site. If word got out Naruto was and oni now, the village would be calling for his blood even more. Kabuki would protect Naruto no matter what.

"The Takashi clan?" Danzo asked intrigued.

"We are warriors who specialize in not only using sound as a weapon but use it to create an armor to help us fight."

"Sounds like bull to me" Councilor Haruno said waving it off. "Show us proof."

"As you wish." Kabuki grabbed his fork and tapped it on his foot. " **Henshin!"**

Everyone was shocked to see a spiral of sakura blossoms covered him. Once the sakura dispersed, Kabuki stood in his oni form. "This is whats called the 'oni form' in which we use in battle. The design of the form various from person to person."

Danzo smiled wrickedly. If he could possess an army of shinobi with such power, he could rule more then just Konoha, but the entire world.

In a faint glow, Kabuki returned to his human form. "I knew Naruto-kun would need to take a test at the academy so I also took Naruto to a retired Konoha ninja to teach Naruto-kun what I couldn't."

"And who is this ninja?" Koharu asked wanting to know who dares teach the demon brat.

"For the sake of his retirement and a promise I made, I cannot tell you that," Kabuki smirked.

"Why you...!" Haruno was about to yell.

"What would you say is Naruto's skill level?" Hashi Hyuga asked with his arms crossed.

"Naruto still has a few things left to learn from me, but I can safely say he can hold his own in a fight."

"He is making the demon too strong!" A rich council member. "If anything you should be teaching Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I am Naruto's father now!" Kabuki yelled back at the man. "I will give Naruto all the tools he needs to reach his dream."

"He dream?" Tsume asked with interest.

"I want what any parent would want. To help their child to reach his dream. And Naruto's dream..." Kabuki smiled and pointed at the Hokage or more specificlly, his hat. "...Is to become Hokage!"

Each member of the ninja council smirked and nodded. Each one gaining an even more high respect for the man. Hashi was the only one who looked down. For years, he always thought of his daughter, Hinata as a failure. She wasn't even able to defeat her younger sister, Hanabi. Looking back, He could not feel more ashamed of himself then he was now. Instead of being a clan leader, he should have been a father to his children. Maybe even reconnect with his nephew, Neji.

"That doesn't matter anymore now," Danzo said. "You are still a civilian of Konoha. As such, you are ordered to sever all ties you have with Naruto Uzumaki and begin teaching you clan arts to the Uchiha."

Sautobi smirked, "I'm afraid thats not something you can order him to do, Danzo-san."

Kabuki reached into his fur jacket. He pulled out a scroll and showed everyone it's contents. "I'm not a civilian. As of last night, I am jonin of Konoha! This document was sign and stamped by the Hokage himself!"

"What!?" Danzo yelled yelled as his eye looked over all of the writing on the scroll.

It was as Kabuki said, it was a formal form that allows someone to becomes a ninja. Sarutobi seeing his holding his hat slightly down to hide his smirking face. While he and Kabuki was celebrating Naruto becoming an genin, he was able to give Kabuki the form.

Danzo gritted his teeth in anger. Obviously Sarutobi knew the civilian council would try something to separate Kabuki and Naruto. So to make sure the council and Danzo wouldn't interfere, he made Kabuki a shinobi. Now Kabuki would fall under the shinobi councils rule and with the all of them on Kabuki's side, they could do nothing. Kabuki was already recognized as by all of the Shinobi council and the adopted father of Naruto, so if he went missing, someone would definatlly notice.

"Is that all?" Kabuki asked "I have to pick up Naruto from the accademy soon."

"Yes, Kabuki-san," Sarutobi waved him away. "You are dismissed."

"But Hokage-sama!" Councilwoman Haruno was about to complain.

"Kabuki-san has broken no laws and has done no wrong. Therefore he is free to go."

"Then if you'll excuse me," Kabuki said as he left the council room while the Civilian side glaring at him.

/

"It was pretty much uneventful," Kabuki shrugged as he and Team 7 walked. "You know just looking around the village and stuff."

"Found anything good?" Naruto asked looking up at him.

"Well there was this barbecue place I spotted. We'll have to check it out," Kabuki thought back to the place he was gonna go to before the Anbu came to get him. "Who about you?"

"Kakashi-sensei is giving us some special mission," Naruto told him.

"Well in that case you're gonna need a double helping of breakfast tomorrow," Kabuki smiled as he patted Naruto's head.

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat!" Sakura complained.

Kabuki chopped her on the head and shook his head. "Don't be a fool."

"Huh?" she looked at him confused holding her hurt head.

"If you don't eat, you don't have energy for missions, if you don't have energy, you cant fight, if you cant fight then not only do you die but so does your team" Kabuki explained giving her a deadly serious glare. Sakura was so stunned but not only his words but the glare as well. "Let's go, Naruto."

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled before Kabuki and Naruto could leave. Kabuki turned to look at him. "I want you to train me!"

"Mmm," Kabuki looked at him thinking. "How about this? I'll watch you training tomorrow. If you impress me enough, I'll think about training you you."

"Fine then I will!" Sasuke yelled and pointed at him. "And then, you will give me the power I need to avenge my clan!"

Kabuki and Naruto turned around and walled away. Sasuke turned as well and ran home to prepare for tomorrow. Sakura turned and simply walked home.

"Naruto?" Kabuki looked at his son as the walked home.

"Hai, Tou-san?" Naruto looked up at him.

"Doesn't his eye's remind you..."

"Of _her_?" Naruto knew who he was talking about. "Yeah, I think so too."

/ Next time/

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled

/

"Don't get in my way, Dope!" Sasuke told Naruto

"You dont get in my way, Teme!" Naruto told him back.

/

Naruto backhanded Sakura in the face. Sasuke looked at him stunned while Sakura held her cheek in shock.


	4. 4 Bell Training Begins

Morning came as Naruto opened his eyes. The sunlight beaming on his face as he slowly rose up from his bed and sat up. He come down stairs to see his father sitting at the kitchen table. On one side was 2 plates of egg, toast and bacon while the other was Kabuki with only 1 plate.

"It's up to you, Naruto. Eat or don't eat." Kabuki looked over at his son and said. Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he quickly sat down with his dad.

"Itadakimasu," The both said as they started to eat.

/

Over at the Uchiha District, which was now owned by Sasuke alone, Sasuke sat at a table alone with a single bowl of rice in front of him with an egg one top. He just sat there staring at the egg and rice bowl for a few minutes thinking rather he should eat his breakfast or not.

What Kabuki said yesterday made sense in a way. If he does have the strength for this, then he couldn't show Kabuki he deserved to be trained. As an avenger, he needed power if he was gonna make his goal come true.

"Itadakimasu," he simply said as he picked up his food and began to eat.

/

Sakura brushed her hair as she looked over herself in the mirror. She looked over herself and nodded. She was known to always be the by the book and did what she could to stick to the rule. She knew Naruto would get into trouble for eating so only she and her dear Sasuke would pass while Naruto would be sent back to the academy like the loser he is.

"Love conquers all! Cha!" Sakura yelled as she went out of her room and ran out the door.

/

 **Training ground 7**

Naruto stood in the area sitting while he waited for his team and teacher. After he ate with his dad, they did their morning training and Kabuki gave him a bento lunch with some riceballs. Naruto held both his Ongekikou practicing his stick fighting combined with taiko drumming to help train more and pass the time.

Naruto saw Sasuke walking toward him. Naruto gave him a small wave and Sasuke just nodded. Neither one of them said anything after that. Naruto just practice while Sasuke watched trying to memorized some of Naruto's technique.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she came, upon seeing Sasuke, she rushed over to him to fawn over him.

After 2 hours, Naruto stopped practicing, Sasuke was getting tired of Sakura, and Sakura was mad that Sasuke would rather pay attention to that idiot Naruto then her.

"Well I've worked up an appetite," Naruto said as he put his sticks on the back of his waist. Naruto took out the bento with riceballs his dad gave him.

"What do you think your doing, baka!?" Sakura yelled. "Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat! Get rid of that before you get just, but mostly Sasuke-kun in trouble!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a bored look. "For a kunochi who passed her paper test, you're not very smart are you?"

"What did you say!?" Sakura clinched her fist in anger.

"Let me guess, you didn't eat breakfast, did you?"

"Of course I didn't! Kakashi-sensai told us not to eat, so I didn't." Sakura smiled feeling smug. "Only an idiot like you would ..."

"I ate breakfast," Sasuke suddenly said.

Sakura sudden froze. She could feel sweat dropping from her head as she tried to come up with a way to justify Naruto being stupid for eating, while still trying to make Sasuke great for doing it. While she was doing this, Naruto slipped a riceball in her hand and then handed one to Sasuke, who accepted it.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto for a bit wondering why he was sharing his food with him. Naruto said nothing as he just nodded to his teammate and then ate the last riceball. Sasuke looked down at the simple riceball for a second before taking a bite of his.

Salmon filling. His favorite.

Maybe the dope wasn't so bad.

Sakura snapped out of her daze and saw Naruto and Sasuke eating Naruto's riceballs. She notice the riceball in her hand and contemplated what to do. On one hand, Kakashi-sensai told them not to eat and being the good student she was, she always listened to what she was told. Plus she was one a diet.

On the other, what Kabuki said yesterday was true. At the moment she didn't have much strength since she didn't eat and she was really hunger. But most importantly, if she was gonna pass this test to stay with Sasuke, she needed to do whatever it took make that happen.

/

 **Near the training grounds**

Kabuki smirked with his arms crossed as he watched Naruto share his food with his teammates. Kabuki purposely made 3 riceballs, not for Naruto to eat alone, but because he knew there was a chance his teammates didn't. By giving his food to them, Naruto had not only helped them regain some of their strength, but deepen his bonds with them.

"Well done, Naruto," Kabuki nodded feeling pride in his boy.

/

 **1 hour later**

"Yo," Kakashi called out lazily as he walked to his students while reading his orange book.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way, then there was an this old lady that needed help carrying her bags." Kakashi said making up and excuse.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

"Let's move on." Kakashi said after clearing his throat. Kakashi placed an clock onto a long and set it. "This alarm is set for 12 PM. Your goal is to get these from me." Kakashi showed them 2 small bells. "If you can get the bells from me, you pass."

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only 2 bells," Sakura said pointing at the bells.

"Correct," Kakashi smiled "Those who don't get a bell will be tied to the log and forced to watch as I eat in front of them."

Naruto and Sasuke smirk at that. They both ate their fill this morning so they wasn't hunger at all. Sakura, however, looked down in dread. Since she chose not to eat and because of her diet, she was very hunger. Luckily, thanks to the riceball, she wasn't as hungry as she was when she first got to the training grounds, but she was no where near full strength.

"You are allowed to use anything and to come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi said as he tossed the bells up and caught them.

"Dont get in my way, Dope!" Sasuke told Naruto smirking

"You dont get in my way, Teme!" Naruto told him back with his own smirk.

"Begin!" Kakashi yelled as all 3 of his student leaped and vanished.

/

Kakashi never moved from his spot as he kept a look out for his students. Shinobi basics teaches one to conceal their presence and hide. One of a ninja's greatest assets is stealth. Sasuke hide in a tree while Sakura ducked in a bush.

"Good looks like they hide themselves well, time for me to..." Kakashi said as he was about to go looking for his student.

Naruto jumped out of some bushes and stood in front of his teacher. "Ok! let's go! Me and you!"

"What an idiot!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in their heads as they watched from their hiding spots.

"Are you an idiot?" Kakashi asked him with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'll show you!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Kakashi.

Kakashi put his hand into his weapon pouch. Thinking Kakashi was going for a weapon, Naruto quickly stopped and jumped back to ready himself for whatever his sensei was gonna pull out. What he did not expect was for Kakashi to pull out an orange book. What surprised him more was that it was the same book he had seen his own father read.

/

 **Near the training grounds**

"Mmm?" Kabuki looked up from his book and saw Kakashi holding the same book as him. "Ohh! A fellow reader. We should talk more, but for now..."

Kabuki smiled and he buried his face in his book and giggled.

/

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked confused as to why was he reading in the middle of a fight.

"Mmm? Oh im just catching up on my reading," Kakashi said as he giggled as his 'read'.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Kakashi again.

Naruto first threw a punch, but Kakashi blocked it without looking away from his book. Next Naruto jumpped and tried a roundhouse kick, but Kakashi ducked under it. Getting really mad, Naruto threw a hard right straight, but found Kakashi was gone.

"Where are you looking?" Kakashi said behind Naruto while held a tiger sign while holding his book.

"Naruto get away!" Sakura yelled concerned for her teammate. A tiger sign was often used for a fire jutsu and at that close range, it could have deadly results.

"Too late. Leaf Village Secret Ultimate Taijustu! **Sennen Goroshi**!" Kakashi yelled as he unleashed his attack.

Naruto looked helpless as he could only watch. Suddenly he felt a great pain in his butt. Kakashi had inserted his finger into Naruto's bottom and by channeling chakra in his finger, he was able to throw Naruto a great distance.

"GAHH!" Naruto yelled as he held his hurting butt and was sent flying into the sky before falling into a near by pond.

/

 **Near the training grounds**

Kabuki dropped his book as he started to laugh historically. He held his sides with one hand while beating the ground with the other. Soon he was rolling on the ground laughing holding himself.. He knew he should feel bad for his poor adopted son, but that was just too funny not to laugh.

/

Up in his hiding spot, Sasuke saw Kakshi's back was turned away from him. Thinking he could get him while he was unguarded, Sasuke slowly pulled out a shuriken. Suddenly before he could throw them, 2 shuriken flew out the pond at Kakashi. Kakashi, who went back to reading his book, caught them with his fingers with one hand while the other was holding his book. Sasuke looked shocked as he saw this. If he had been the one to throw his first, not only would it not work, but he would have given away his position.

Naruto swam out of the water and looked up at his teacher. Kakashi turned his back to Naruto and asked, "What's wrong was that all you got? At this rate, you're not gonna eat lunch."

"We'll see about that," Naruto smirked before 5 Naruto **Kage Bunshins** jumped out the pond.

Kakashi turned to the incoming force ready to face them all, but suddenly, felt himself being restrained by another Naruto clone behind him. By using the frontal attack as distraction, a clone was able to sneak up on Kakshi and grab onto him. Just as the Naruto's was about to hit him, Kakashi used **Kawarimi** to switch places with a Naruto clone. Then made Naruto punch his own clone.

Not wanting accidentally hurt himself, Naruto dispelled his jutsu and looked around. There was no sign of Kakashi, but there laying under a tree was a single bell. Just as he reached to grab it, Naruto was suddenly lifted and hung upside down.

"Gahh! I fell for such an obvious trap!" Naruto yelled as he swung back and forth.

"Yes and I'm surprised even you fell for this," Kakashi said as he lifted came out from hiding and took the fallen bell.

Suddenly Naruto smirked. "Who said I fell for anything? I was never here in the first place!"

Huh?" Kakashi looked puzzled before Naruto sudden bursted into smoke. "What!? A clone!?"

/

 **Near the training grounds**

"Good work, Naruto," Kabuki smirked. He had to admit. Naruto was able not only fool his teacher, but gain some information as well. "Never go against an enemy you know nothing about. That's one of the basics I taught you. A Genin could never beat an seasoned Jonin, so you used a **Kage Bunshin** to help you. Your Kage Bunshin are solid and they are visually identical and possess the same chakra as you. Making impossible for any one to tell the deference between the clones and you.

Also when the clone is destroyed for dispelled, any and all the experience of it goes back to you. This helps a a lot with information gathering. Now that you have all this info, Naruto, what will you do next?"

/

Far away from Kakashi, Naruto sat with his legs crossed in a meditated. He opened his eyes as he felt his clones experience transfer into him. He had all he need and with luck, he and his teammate might be able to pass all together.

/

"Darn it!" Sasuke growled as he leap through the trees.

He saw Kakashi was just as surprise as he was when he saw that the Naruto Kakashi was fight the whole time was just a clone. Sasuke though he could finally catch him off guard so he threw a volly of shurikens at him. It looked like he landed a hit at first, but Kakashi used **Kawarimi** to switch places with a log. Sasuke had to move fast if he was gonna pass this test.

/

"Sakura!" Naruto called out seeing her.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as he walked up to her.

"We need to work together," Naruto started. "There's no way any of us can beat Kakashi-sensei alone, but if we work together, we might be able to pull it off."

"Hmph" Sakura turned her head away from Naruto. "Like I need any hope from a loser like you! Beside you hear what Kakashi said, only can pass! You just want Sasuke to get left behind!"

"Wait, Sakura. You don't understand. This test..." Naruto tried to explain

"Oh! So know your calling my dumb!" Sakura interrupted him. "I'll have you know I made the top score on the written test! If I'm gonna help anyone, it's gonna be Sasuke."

With that, she turned away from Naruto and ran away to look for Sasuke. Naruto stood there for a few seconds before yelling, "What the f..."

/

"Sasuke, where are you!?" Sakura called out as she went looking for her crush.

If she and Sasuke work together, they can get the bells easy and Naruto will be sent back to the academy like the loser he was. She hopped onto some bushes on a hill and looked down. There under her was Kakashi reading his book. She smirked as she thought of a plan. If she could get the bells, Sasuke will not only praise her, but he might even ask her out on a date!

"Sakura, behind you," Sakura heard a voice whisper to her breaking her out of her thought.

She looked to behind her and saw Kakashi leaning down to her looking bored. Before she can make any move, Kakashi uses a genjutsu on her. Sakura looks around her, only to find herself alone in the forest. She looked around scared before remembering she was looking for Sasuke.

"Sakura," a voice called out to her behind her.

Sakura instantly knew Sasuke's voice anywhere turn to see him. Only when she did, she found a very injured Sasuke. Sasuke was on his knees bleeding rapidly with lots of kunai knives stabbed into him. This sight caused Sakura to scream and faint.

"Even though it was only a D rank genjustu, she still fell for it," Kakashi said as he turned the page of his book. "She saw me cast it right in front of her too. Oh well that's what you get for not properly training."

/

Sasuke was near by when he heard Sakura scream. He looked down at her fainted from and could easily tell she was hit by a genjustu. He shook his head disappointed in her.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to see Naruto land right next to him. "I'm guessing you heard too?"

"Yeah, I did, but unlike her, I won't for a weak level justu like that." Sasuke declared. "I'm not like you two. I'm different."

"Why not try saying that..." Kakashi said leaning against a tree reading his book. "...After you get a bell."

"Sasuke, don't do it. He's baiting you," Naruto said trying to help his teammate.

Sasuke didn't listen as he threw a volly of shuriken, but Kakashi easily move away from them. Sasuke smirked as he threw a single kunai which his a rope, which triggered a trap. Kakashi then saw a barrage of kunai flying at him. He quickly moved away just in time for the knives to stab themselves in the tree behind him.

Kakashi was so focused on the trap, Sasuke was about to sneak behind him and swing a left back kick. Kakashi blocked it and then grabbed trying to throw Sasuke off his balance. Sasuke wasn't gonna let him to that and swung his left fist next. Kakashi then used his free and to grab onto that one. With both hand occupied, Sasuke used hit right leg to kick at Kakashi's head to which Kakashi blocked by being his left arm up to block it.

This was all according to Sasuke's plan. Kakashi was forced into a position where he was cut off and bells where swung close to Sasuke. Kakashi looked down to notice Sasuke reach for the bells. Just as Sasuke touched the bells, Kakashi let go of Sasuke completely and moved a good distance away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke that was close you almost got them," Naruto said as he moved back to Sasuke's side.

"Almost, but not quite," Kakashi said as he stood back up.

" **Katon: G** **o** **kaky** **u** **no Jutsu** **!** " Sasuke called as he flew threw his hand signs, took a deep breath, and shot a large fireball from him mouth.

Once Sasuke was done, he stopped and let the flames die out. Naruto and Sasuke waited for the smoke to clear. Only to find Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Naruto and Sasuke got back to back and looked around themselves.

Nothing around them and nothing above him so where could he be?

Thanks to Naruto's training as an oni. Naruto's senses were high which helped him when he faught Makamou with Kabuki. His sense of hearing and smell were especially high. He could hear something moving closer to them, but couldn't see anything. Suddenly it came to him, if it wasn't something above ground then it was something from below.

"Sasuke, jump now!" Naruto yelled as he jumped away from Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke didn't like being told what to do, but he decided to do was Naruto told and jumped away.

Just as Sasuke's feet leaped away, an arm shot out from the ground and just barely missed. Had Sasuke not jumped when he did, he would have been caught. Kakashi's arm then reeled back into the hole from once it came.

"Sasuke, I'll aim low! You aim high!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the hole while move though hand signs. Naruto took a deep breathe in a simillar fashion to Sasuke as he gathered chakra in his stomach. Only instead of fire, Naruto let out a strong vortex of wind into the hole. " **F** **ut** **on: Topp** **a!** "

Kakashi was suddenly sent flying out of the ground by the vortex. Kakashi tried to compose himself, but he didn't have time as he notice a giant fireball shot by Sasuke already heading towards him. Kakashi quickly used a substitute just before the fireball could hit. Kakashi landed on the ground safely, but he wasn't given a second to relax however.

"Now!" Naruto yelled

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly appeared on both side of him. Both with their right arms raise ready to throw a punch at their teacher. Just as they both threw their fist Kakashi moved slightly back, thinking the 2 would collide and hit each other.

Too bad for him, that didn't happen.

Naruto and Sasuke ran pass each other and used their left hands which was behind them as they reached for the bells. Both of them not only manage to touch the bells, but had their fingers around them. Just as they were about the close their fingers and grab the bells, Kakashi used both hands to push them away from his as fast as he could. Kakashi looked down and saw the bells where still there. He then turned to the duo, who already stood ready to attack him.

" _To say I'm impressed would be an understatement._ " Kakashi thought as he stared at the 2 in front of him. " _These two didn't even have time to converse and come up with a plan. Meaning everything they just did was pure unintentional, but that didn't make the teamwork they did any less real. With a bit more training, I can already tell these two will become a force to be force to be reckoned with, however..."_

Suddenly a bell could be head in the distance.

Time was up

/

Naruto and Sasuke was sitting in front of the logs while Sakura was the one tied up. Sakura complained how there was no way she would be the one tied up instead of Naruto, but Naruto and Sasuke just ignored her and waited for Kakashi

Kakashi met with the 3 genin and told them that he won't be sending them back to the Academy. While at first they were happy, that was soon crushed when Kakashi goes on to say that they will be dropped from being a ninja permanently.

Kakashi explains that the purpose of the test was teamwork. Sakura not only didn't contribute to the test at all, but when Naruto offered to work together, she refused him. Though Naruto and Sasuke did work together, it had to be all 3 who work together.

After showing them Konoha's Memorial Stone, Kakashi decides to give them another chance. Naruto and Sasuke would be allowed to eat while Sakura would be force to watch. However, if either of them feed her, they will all immediately fail.

After Kakashi left, Naruto and Sasuke took the 2 bento boxes, but nether of them ate. Naruto opened his bento, but instead of eating it, he offered the food to Sakura.

"What are you doing, baka!?" Sakura yelled shocked at both of them. "Are you trying to get Sasuke in trouble!?"

"Now is not the time for this, Sakura. If we stand any chance at beating Kakashi and passing this test. We all need to work together." Naruto explained.

"Like I'm gonna believe that! I bet Sasuke and I could beat this test all by ourselves."

Naruto had enough of Sakura being a fangirl.

He walked up to sakura and backhanded her in the face. Sasuke looked at him stunned while Sakura held her cheek in shock. Naruto looked at her with cold eyes and told her, "When are you gonna grow up? This isnt some romance book. This is real life and Sasuke and I wont be there to save you all the time."

"I don't need you! Sasuke will..." Sakura turned to sasuke for support but he shook his head at her. "But..."

"You're on diet, you not training, you thinking only about Sasuke is not only gonna get you killed, but the whole team killed as well if we go out on missions as we are.

"Enough with following the rule, Sakura!" Naruto said. "If we're gonna get those bells and pass the test, we need to be a full strength."

"Naruto and I ate breakfest so we have more then enough energy. You on the other hand didn't. You won't be able to keep up with us, unless you eat something."

"But guy..." Sakura tried to complain

"Just hurry up and eat before Kakashi-sensei returns!" Naruto interupted her.

Sakura saw that there was no arguing at this point. She just nodded and opened her mouth. Since she can't eat on her own, Sasuke feed her. As much as Sakura loved that Sasuke was feeding her, she couldn't enjoy it that long. The second she got food in her mouth and ate it, a large explosion caught all of their attention.

"You three! You broke the rule! Are you prepared for the punishment?" Kakashi yelled as he came out of the smoke. Kakashi then went threw hand signs and a strong gust of wind blew pass his student. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he took out a kunai and cut Sakura loose. "If we're gonna get punished, might as well do it together."

"As a team," Sasuke said as he took out his own kunia and got ready to fight.

Sakura looked up as Naruto and Sasuke looked down at her. Sakura felt strength swell up in her as she stood up. She got ready and yelled, "Yeah! We're a team!"

"Really?" Kakashi looked at each of them and saw the determaind look on their faces. He smiled as he despelled his jutsu and the skies cleared. "Then you pass."

"What?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura asked confused.

"You pass," Kakashi repeated as he walked over to them. "Those who break the rules are considered scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum.' You all came together and acted like a team, refusing to abandon each other. Training for today is done! Team 7 starts missions tomorrow!"

Kakashi gave the now official team a thumbs up. Naruto and Sakura cheered while Sasuke just smirked satisfied. The suddenly hear clapping getting louder to them. Everyone turned their heads to see Kabuki clapping as he walked towards them.

"Well done all of you!" Kabuki congratulated them. "I saw the whole thing, you should all be very proud."

"Tou-san!" Naruto yelled seeing his father. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't watch my boy become a great ninja?" Kabuki patted Naruto's head. "You did well, Naruto." Kabuki turned to Sakura. "You're finally starting to see not everything can be learned from a book." Sakura blushed as she nodded her head. "You are started to break some of that 'ice' of you. Keep that up and I might consider training you." Sasuke turned away.

"I take it your here for you're son?" Kakashi asked as he walked up to Kabuki.

"Hai, but thats not all." Kabuki reached into his fur coat and gave Kakashi a paper.

Team 7 all looked at the paper and yelled in shook, "EHHHH!?"

"As of today, I will be your 2nd Jonin sensei. I've been given permission to assist Team 7's Kakashi with teaching the Genin."

"So you're gonna be able to teach after all," Sasuke smirked. Looks like he was a step closer to getting his revenge.

"We'll see, little emo," Kabuki teased. "But first put some real food in those bellies!"

"Yeah! Ra-" Naruto began to cheer but Kabuki chopped him in the head.

"No ramen today," Kabuki said plainly. "But there is this barbique place I saw. That's where we're going to celebrate.

"Um.. I'm on a diet so I'll just..." Sakura said nervously as she turned and tired to walk away but Kabuki put his hand on her should while giving her a wicked smiled.

"You're kind sensei is giving you an offering, are you turning it down?"

"Nnno, Kabuki-sensei!" Sakura turned back to his scared.

 _"He's so scary,"_ Inner Sakura said.

"We'll I have work up quite the appetite so let's go" Kakashi said as He and Kabuki lead Team 7 out from the training ground.

/ **Next time**

"I want a real mission!" Naruto yelled.

"Prepare to die,"

"We'll show you the power of two REAL oni!"

"HENSHIN!"

/

 **Omake**

Naruto and Sasuke were eating some of the grilled meat with rice, Sakura was taking in as small bites as she could, Kakashi was reading his book, and Kabuki was cooking the meat.

"You seem to be very good at that, Kabuki-sensei," Sasuke said.

He notice that Kabuki was a surprisingly good cook. He knew exactly when the meat was perfectly cooked and which of the side dishes would go well with them. Kabuki didn't look that much older then Iruka.

"Of course the life of a single father isn't easy, you know," Kabuki smiled as he put is arm around Naruto. Naruto, who still had food in his mouth began to choke. "You should see our food expenses! Haha! Cause this boy eats so much, we even had to work some other jobs while on the road."

Kabuki let Naruto go, who quickly grabbed some water and drunk it. Thanks to that, he was able to get the good down and stop choking. Naruto turned to his father and yelled, "Are you trying to kill me!?"

Suddenly they all hear a loud crash.

All of Team 7 turned to see a boy around their age and a man the same as Kakashi. Both of them were wearing green spandex and orange leg warmer. The younger one was swaying back and forth in a strange manner. Before anyone could register what was going on the boy yelled in a drunken fashion.

"I'm a splendid ninja!"

That night ... the restaurant was destroyed


End file.
